Gataladro vs Chorro E. Gato
Gataladro vs Chorro E. Gato es el cuarto episodio de Superhéroes de la 1º Temporada. Descripción: General Gatón se lastimó su cuerpo por caer en el techo del escenario cuando él trataba de arreglarlo. Batigato, Gataladro y Chorro lo llevan en el hospital de Batigato. Gatón le dice a Chorro en su oído, que Gataladro debe dirigir el grupo de rescate. Chorro le dice a Gataladro lo que le dijo Gatón, éste se enfada diciéndole a Chorro que no lo quiere y éste también se enfada. Ambos se pusieron a boxear y a pelear por todo el hospital haciendo un desastre. ¿Qué tendrán que hacer con la amistad?. Comienzo Una mañana, el equipo de rescate se despiertan y se levantan de la cama mientras Chorro los despiertan tocando la campaña de oro. Gatón: ¡Buenos días!. Batigato: ¡Buenos días!. Gataladro: (sacudiendo la cabeza) Para ustedes también......¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Chorro nunca tiene sueño?. Batigato: Es un robot, por eso, los robots no pueden dormir como los humanos, a excepción de XJ-1. Gatón: (viendo el techo del escenario que tiene un agujero grande) Oigan, hay un agujero grande en el techo de nuestro escenario. Gataladro: Es cierto, mejor tú vas a arreglarlo. Gatón: Bueno, y los voy a demostrar lo que yo hago......¡Disfrútenlo, amigos!. Gatón sale afuera del escenario con sus herramientas en mano, mientras ve Chorro con la campana del techo y éste se baja de él. Chorro: Gatón, ¿qué haces con las herramientas?. Gatón: Voy a areeglar del techo del escenario, porque hay un agujero grande. Chorro: ¿Seguro que con tu edad puedes hacerlo?. Gatón: ¡Relájate!......sé que puedo y no tardaré mucho (él sube al techo con sus pies cohetes). Chorro: Bueno, si tú lo dices. Gatón: Chorro, debes poner algo de música para arreglar más rápido que pueda, de esa forma, sería más calmado el día. Chorro: Bueno......lo haré. Chorro pone un disco de música con la letra de la canción llamada "Everytime It Rains", de Ace Of Base, en un equipo de música. I see dark clouds out my window I know the storm is coming any minute And the thunder just confirms my fears And I know the tears are in it I'll be crying unable to stop Look here comes the very first drop Cause everytime it rains I fall to pieces So many memories the rain releases I feel you I teast you I cannot forget Everytime it rains I get wet Darlin I am still in love with you As time passes by it just intensifies I know I'll never be with you again I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes I'll be trying unable to stop Look here comes the very first drop Cause everytime it rains I fall to pieces So many memories the rain releases I feel you I teast you I cannot forget Everytime it rains I get wet On sunny days I'm all right I walk in the light And I try not to think about The love I live without But everytime it rains I fall to pieces So many memories the rain releases I feel you I teast you I cannot forget Everytime it rains I get wet Cause everytime it rains I fall to pieces So many memories the rain releases I feel you I teast you I cannot forget Everytime it rains I get wet I feel you I teast you I feel you I teast you I feel you I feel you I feel you I feel you I feel you I feel you I feel you. Terminó la canción. Continuación General Gatón terminó de reparar el techo del escenario. Gatón: Bien......les dije que es rápido de repararlo...(después empieza a caer del techo)...uhhh. Gataladro, Batigato y Chorro se dieron que el ruido fuerte era la caída. Salen corriendo para ver a Gatón lastimado de caerse del techo. Batigato: Gatón, ¿te caíste del techo?. Gatón: Sí, me resbalé de él. Gataladro: Creo que está todo golpeado, es una caída muy fuerte. Chorro: (A Gatón) Amigo, te dije que es peligroso estar en los techos más alto porque este escenario es muy grande. Batigato: Debemos llevarlo a mi hospital. Tal vez, XJ-7 y XJ-4 sabrán como recuparse. Al llegar el hospital de Batigato.... Batigato: Ya llegamos. Los 3 gatos llevan a Gatón en el Centro de Rescate de Salud y encontraron Jazmín y Ellen. Ellen: (viendo a los 3 gatos) Hola, chicos...(viendo a Gatón)...¿Qué le pasa a General Gatón?. Gataladro: (lo sueltan) Es que se cayó del techo de nuestro escenario cuando él estaba arreglándolo, porque había un agujero grande. Jazmín: (está con XJ-1 Olivia en su brazo izquierdo) Debe ser muy peligroso. Chorro: Eso es lo que yo dije hace rato. Ellen: Bueno......Gatón tiene un golpe de caída muy fuerte y está todo morado. Jazmín: Eso es por el dolor del golpe. Ellen: Creo que Gatón tendrá que esperar hasta que se recupere. Gataladro: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?. Ellen: No lo sabemos. Batigato: Pero......¿quién nos dirigirá el equipo de rescate, si no tenemos un líder?. Gatón: Bueno...Batigato y Gataladro...vayánse un rato hacia afuera para que yo descanse. Batigato: Está bien (salen afuera del hospital). Gatón: Chorro......ven aquí. Chorro: Ok...(se puso cerca de Gatón, susurrando)...¿que quieres?. Gatón: (al oído de Chorro). Chorro: Ya entiendo, Gracias (se va). Gatón: Por nada (duerme profundamente en la camilla del hospital). Afuera del hospital.... Gataladro: Chorro, ¿qué quieres?. Chorro: Amigo......Gatón dice que tú debería dirigir el equipo de rescate. Gataladro: (enfadado) ¿Qué?......De ninguna manera lo haré. Nunca he trabajado para ser un líder como Gatón. Chorro: (lo mismo) Eso es lo que tú dices ¿no?. Gataladro: Entonces, atrévete a pelear conmigo. ¡Si gano, no abandonaremos a Gatón!. Chorro: ¿Eso es lo quieres, verdad?...Ya lo tienes...Si gano, Jazmín y Ellen tendrán que cuidarlo solas. Después de todo, son muy buenas personas. Batigato: Bueno...bueno...bueno...bueno. Batigato entra al hospital corriendo para no atreverse a luchar con Gataladro vs Chorro E. Gato. Los 2 gatos empezaron a luchar; lo hacen como la pelea de Torry vs Mandia, en Anabela Ascar. Chorro persigue Gataladro entrando al hospital corriendo. Éste voltea una silla del living del hospital en la cara de Chorro golpeándolo contra la pared haciendo ruido. Chorro: Hey, no me hagas eso. Gataladro: (dándole una bofetada) A mí nadie me dice lo que debo hacer. Chorro: Este alboroto acabará con esto. Chorro le da una cachetada a Gataladro tan fuerte y éste se golpea al suelo. Chorro ganó la lucha. Chorro: Como me golpeaste en la provincia de Salta hacia una bofetada. Así me querías pelear en la Argentina. Gataladro: ¡Renuncio!. Batigato, Ellen y Jazmín, incluso Olivia, vieron a los 2 gatos que hicieron un desastre en el living por el alboroto de la gran pelea. Batigato: ¡No puede ser!......Ya sé que ustedes se ponieron a boxear. Ellen: (se enfada) ¿Qué pasó? ¿no recuerdan que ustedes debían estar afuera?. Chorro: Sí...yo te explico...(al oído de Ellen). Ellen: (amablemente) Ya entiendo. General Gatón quiere que Gataladro sea el líder del equipo de rescate, mientras que él se recupere, pero Gataladro se negó y por eso, se enfadó contigo y empezaron a pelear. Chorro: (entristeciéndose) Bueno......tendré que irme de aquí......(cierra sus ojos y comenzó a llorar tapándolos, con lágrimas verdes en los ojos, él empieza a alejarse del hospital). Gataladro: (se levanta del suelo) ¡Espera, Chorro! ¡Fue sin querer!...(empieza a llorar también tapándose los ojos y se aleja)...no te vayas. Continuación Jazmín: (A Ellen) Será mejor que yo lo hable. Jazmín llegó hacia la cocina y encontró a Gataladro llorando en el suelo sentado. Jazmín: (se sienta junto a él) Amigo, no hiciste a propósito de que luches contra Chorro, pero las peleas no arreglan el problema. Gataladro: (respira profunda y se sorbió la nariz) Tienes razón, pero hice un desastre. Gataladro y Jazmín empiezan a cantar. (Gataladro): Traté de hacer el bien mi amor poder dar pero mal todo hoy salió mis amigos nunca en mí confiarán hoy el mundo conmigo está mal (Gataladro): Buscaba alegría pero hice un desastre y cómo lo voy a cambiar (Jazmín): Al salar la nariz fue solo un desliz (Gataladro): no puedo olvidar lo que hice (Gataladro): (imagina todos los personajes que se divierten) Con risas y juegos podemos vivir (Jazmín): Prometo que hacemos así con todos felices al verte llegar (Gataladro): todavía crees en mí (Jazmín): Hiciste bien, sabes veo tu temor (Gataladro): Me siento tan mal, lo sé (Jazmín): te quiero igual y siempre lo haré (Gataladro): hoy el mundo conmigo está mal (Ambos): pero pronto va a amanecer (se abrazan). Terminó la canción. Gataladro: (sonríe) Es verdad, debo buscar a Chorro. Gataladro llegó al escenario con sus pies cohetes y encontró a Chorro. Gataladro: Chorro......lo siento, amigo......no quise enfadarte de lo que te dije. Chorro: (sonríe) Está bien, seremos amigos y siempre lo haremos (se abrazan). Continuación General Gatón se recuperó rápidamente. El equipo de rescate y Jazmín empiezan a cantar. (Jazmín): Quería descubrir cómo hacer nevar el secreto de la nieve quería investigar (Batigato): Más nuevos amigos ahora tenemos (Gataladro): y con cualquier clima nos divertiremos (General Gatón): aunque brille el sol (Chorro E. Gato): o empieze a nevar (4 gatos): cuando tienes amigos se puede jugar (Jazmín): Así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): es algo especial (4 gatos): algo especial (Jazmín): así es la amistad (Chorro): No te preocupes si nieva no te preocupes si no piensa en los que están cerca de tí un amigo es lo mejor (Jazmín): Así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): es algo especial (4 gatos): algo especial (Jazmín): así es la amistad (4 gatos): así es la amistad (Jazmín): es algo especial (Todos): así es la amistad. Fin. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la 1º Temporada